The Sandy Movie
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: In the story of the most forgotten SpongeBob character, Sandy goes on an adventure to find her family tree. Who is Sandy's family? Imitation of Disney's The Tigger Movie.
1. Our Butt Begins

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Our Butt Begins**

"**lambchopfan1234 Pictures"**

There is a familiar house. This house is Stewie Griffin's room.

"**lambchopfan1234 Pictures PRESENTS"**

"_Now, this might be the room of any small boy._

_But it happens to belong to a boy named Stewie Griffin._

_And like most small boys,_

_Stewie Griffin had small stuffed animals to play with._

_And together, they had many remarkable adventures._

_In an enchanted place called the Hundred Acre Wood._

_But, out of all his friends, Stewie Griffin's best friend was a Sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants."_

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Sandy exclaimed, getting in front of the camera. "It seems to me that most of these stories are about that silly old sponge!"

"_Well, and Sandy, what should this story be about?"_

"Well, I happen to know about someone who's extremely fascinated!" Sandy exclaimed. "Not to mention, I'm so instepinary."

"_Well, the title already says SpongeBob SquarePants."_

"Oh, that's easy to fix!" Sandy exclaimed. She messed with the letters.

"**THE Sandy MOVIE!"**

"There!" Sandy exclaimed. "Now that's a wonderful title! And speakin' of wonderful things…" Sandy jumped into the book.


	2. Sandy's Crazy!

**Chapter 2: Sandy's Crazy!**

Sandy bounced around the picture.

Sandy: _**The wonderful thing about Sandies**_

_**Is Sandies are wonderful things**_

_**Their tops are made out of rubber**_

Sandy jumped off a log.

_**Their bottoms are made out of springs**_

_**They're bouncy, trouncy, bouncy, flouncy,**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**But the most wonderful thing about Sandies is I'm the only one**_

_**Sandies are cuddly fellas**_

Sandy snuggled with some flowers.

_**Sandies are awfully sweet**_

_**Everyone else is jealous**_

_**That's why I repeat and repeat**_

_**The wonderful thing about Sandies**_

_**Is Sandies are marvelous chaps**_

_**They're loaded with vim and with vigor**_

Sandy bounced across a tree.

_**They love to leap in your laps**_

Sandy landed in a pile of leaves. She ended up with a birdsnest on her head.

_**They're jumpy,**_

_**Clumpy,**_

_**Bumpy,**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**But the most wonderful thing about Sandies is I'm the only one**_

_**I'm the only—OW!**_

Sandy bumped into SpongeBob, who had Krabby Patties.

"Hello, I'm Sandy!" Sandy exclaimed. "That's S-A-N-D-Y. And that's me." She laughed.

"I know," SpongeBob moaned. "You've bounced me lots and lots of times."

"Yeah!" Sandy exclaimed. You see, this squirrel was made for bouncing and the sponge loved what the squirrel hated. "Fun, ain't it?" She bounced near the mirror. Bouncing, she said, "Say, you wanna go bouncing with me? On account of bouncing, that's what Sandies do the—best." Her foot was stuck in a Krabby Patty bag.

"Welll, I would go bouncing with you," SpongeBob said, picking up his Krabby Patties, "except that I must count all these Krabby Patties to be sure that I have enough for winter."

Sandy was shaking the Krabby Patty bag, and Krabby Patties were spilling everywhere!

"Please!" SpongeBob exclaimed, taking the Krabby Patty bag away. "Bother." He has a Krabby Patty bag on his head while there were Krabby Patty bags all over the place.

"Blyuck!" Sandy exclaimed, taking the Krabby Patties off her foot. "What does SpongeBob love about this icky sticky stuff anyway? Well, no time for goofin' off! I've got doddlin' to do! T-T-F-N! Ta-Ta-For-Now!" She slammed the door.

At Patrick's rock, Patrick is outside, shivering. He walked inside. "Oh, d—d—d—dear!" He got out his jacket.

Pouncing on Patrick, Sandy exclaimed, "Hiya, Patrick, old pal! Whassay, why don't you and I do a little bouncin' together?"

"B—B—Bouncing?" Patrick asked. "Oh m—m—m—my, I don't have enough firewood to last the winter and…"

"Well, sure you do!" Sandy exclaimed, seeing a chair, which wasn't a really good choice but the squirrel really wanted to bounce with somebody. "Why, there's lots of firewood! It's plain all over the place!"

"Whoa!" Patrick exclaimed as Sandy threw the chair into the fire.

"There! See? Now we can go bouncing!" Sandy exclaimed.

"But I really preferred that my firewood did not have so much… chair… in it," Patrick said, starting to cry.

"Oh," Sandy said. "Well, T-T-F-N! Ta-Ta-For-Now! Gotta be bouncing along!" She walked out the door.

Wanda was raking the leaves because winter was coming soon and they all needed to get ready for the big blizzard.

"Why, hello there, and good morning, Mrs. Wanda ma'am!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Why, good morning, Sandy, dear," Wanda said.

Sandy laughed. "She called me 'dear.'"

"Pardon me, Wanda, but would you be interested in doing a little bit of bouncin' with me, would ya?" Sandy asked hopefully.

Poof gasped of joy.

"Well, I'm afraid I have just too much to do this morning, dear," Wanda said.

"Oh… well… if you have ta… see ya later…" Sandy said, sadly bouncing away. "Bye."

"Sandy! Sandy! Sa—" Poof exclaimed happily. All of a sudden, she was sad seeing that Sandy was gone. "—ndy. Oh."

Sandy sadly sat on top of a boulder. "I wonder why nobody wants to bounce with me?" Sandy asked sadly as leaves blew away.

"Oh, what am I talking about?" Sandy asked happily. "There's plenty of others I haven't even asked yet! Hoo hoo hoo!" She bounced on top of a branch, which held the boulder.

The branch slung the boulder away as Sandy bounced away.

Binky is in his house. He walked out as the boulder hit the house.

"_And so, the others came right round to see what they'd do to help."_


	3. A Boulder is Removed

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: A Boulder is Removed**

"_But the end of Binky's house was just the beginning of a very unfortunate day."_

Poof, SpongeBob, Patrick, Binky, and Wanda looked at the boulder sadly.

"Wow, look at the size of it!" Poof exclaimed.

"Your attention, uh, please," Squidward said, coming in with the plans for the Boulder Remover. "I have officially completed the plans."

"What plans?" SpongeBob asked.

"THE plans!" Squidward exclaimed. "By removing this boulder, and restoring to Binky his happy home!"

"No need to bother on my account," Binky said sadly.

"All we need is a little, uh, team effort," Squidward said. "Squidward's Rock Remover! SpongeBob, release the counterweight!"

SpongeBob pulled the lever.

"Wanda and Poof, start pressurizing the granite extractor!" Squidward exclaimed. "Patrick?"

Patrick is trying to pull the rope.

"Patrick, start pulling your weight over there!" Squidward exclaimed.

"B—But, I—I—I don't weigh anything!" Patrick exclaimed.

"A little more over there," Squidward said.

"Yes, so that's good," Wanda said.

"Uh, uh, over here—this way!" Squidward exclaimed.

The boulder was breaking the branch as Squidward's voice got muffled.

SpongeBob's back got taken apart. "Bother," SpongeBob said.

The lever got pulled up.

"Oh, my," SpongeBob said as the Boulder Remover got taken apart.

"Well, now, that did not work," Squidward said.

"Perhaps we could use another helping hand," Wanda thought, putting SpongeBob back together.

"Yes," Squidward said. "All we really need is…"

Sandy pounced on Squidward.

"Sandy!" Poof exclaimed.

"Hello, you blokes! Anyone up for a little bouncing?" Sandy asked, pouncing on Squidward.

"No! No bouncing! Look! Just look at all this work we have to do!" Squidward exclaimed.

"What? Moving that old thing? Not a problem!" Sandy exclaimed. "All you need is a little bouncing!"

"How will bouncing move the rock, Sandy?" Patrick asked.

"Tut, tut, tut, not now, Patrick," Sandy said. "Maybe if we had a little, uh… RIGHT THERE!"

"Bouncing will move this boulder," Squidward mimicked. "Ah, it's almost amusing."

Sandy moved the boulder using the Whoopty-Dooper-Loopty-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce.

The boulder moved along carrying SpongeBob, his friends, and the Boulder Remover.

"Help!" Squidward exclaimed.

The Boulder Remover, the friends, and the boulder fell into the mud.

"Wow," Poof said. "This is where the parody gets good."

Wanda took a fish out of her pouch.

Binky popped out of the sticks.

"Hoo hoo hoo! Now that that's out of the way…" Sandy said.

"Who's up for a little bouncing?" Sandy asked, slapping Squidward, making him fall into the mud.

"What is it with you and bouncing?" Squidward asked. "Just look at my Rock Remover! Everything's ruined, and all you can think about is b—b—bouncing!"

"But that's what Sandies do best," Sandy said.

"Exactly," Binky said sadly. "Unlike us."

Wanda sighed. "I'm afraid he's right, dear."

"What we're trying to say is, uh, we really can't bounce like Sandies, uh, anyway, because, uh," Patrick struggled.

"We're not Sandies," SpongeBob finished.

Sandy sadly walked away through the Hundred Acre Wood.

Poof sadly stared at Sandy.


	4. Someone Like Me

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: Someone Like Me**

Sandy sadly sat down on a log.

"At least I'm at a fatherly home," Sandy said sadly. She sees a family of chipmunks, which are Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Alvin and his friends are playing happily in the tree.

Sandy: _**Mostly I'm happy**_

_**And a-bouncy**_

_**Because I am the onliest one**_

Hummingbirds: _**Onliest one**_

Sandy: _**But now all at once**_

_**I feel so lonely**_

_**For someone like me**_

Alvin and the Chipmunks: _**Someone like me**_

Sandy: _**Right now I'm sorta feeling downsy**_

_**I'm just about the loneliest one**_

Hummingbirds: _**Lonliest one**_

Sandy: _**And deep in my heart**_

_**I'm sorta wishin'**_

_**For someone like me**_

Batman and Robin: _**Someone like me**_

Sandy: _**Somebody with springs and things**_

_**With laughs and sings**_

_**And jumps everyday**_

_**Somebody who's fun, fun, fun**_

_**Who loves to trounce**_

_**And pounce**_

_**And bounce**_

_**The gloomies away**_

_**How I dream there is another**_

_**A double**_

_**Or a triple of me**_

Oscar, Angie, and Lenny: _**To keep him company**_

Sandy: _**But since I'm awake,**_

_**I feel so lonely**_

_**Because I know it can't be**_

Batman, Robin, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Danielle, Oscar, Angie, and Lenny: _**It never can be**_

Sandy: _**And that I'm the one and onliest**_

_**Someone like me**_

Sandy looked down into the water at her reflection.

_**Someone like me**_

A tear dropped into the water.

"Sandy, um, Sandy?" Poof asked. "Don't be sad, Sandy. Why don't you go bouncing? That'll cheer you up."

"No one to bounce with, Poof Boy," Sandy said.

"Well… what about another Sandy?" Poof asked.

"Another Sandy?" Sandy asked. "No, it's impossibible. It's crazy. I'm the onliest one."

"But… aren't there other Sandies?" Poof asked. "I've got a Mama. Do you got a family somewhere too?"

"Why that's ridicu—uh… I mean, uh… ooh. A family full of Sandies, you say? Can you imagine such a thing?" Sandy asked. "Why, there would be more Sandies than you could stick a shake at! And we'd all be bouncing! Bouncing morning, noon, and nighty-night!"

"But I could still bounce with you, right, Sandy?" Poof asked.

"Hoo hoo! My very own Sandy family!" Sandy exclaimed.

At Nigel's house…

"Oh, oh, oh!" Nigel exclaimed. "You wish to find your family? Ha ha ha! A most noble quest indeed! There we are…" He gave Sandy and Poof cups of tea. "Help yourself to the cream and sugar! The search for H20 Spermophilus beecheeyi! That is, I believe, or is it, Greek? Speaking of family, my family portraits hang right over there! A collection I've gathered throughout the years! Imagine the twists and turns in its many branches, stretching out across the ages…"

Sandy tried some tea.

"…Comes from big and strong homo sapiens, you know. In fact, I think that the meaning of family came from as far back as the 14th Century," Nigel said.

Sandy threw all the sugar cubes into the cup, except for one, which jumped out. She chased the sugar cube, knocking over a globe in the process.

Nigel's family portraits fell down.

Sandy caught all the portraits.

Poof coughed because the tea tasted gross.

"Oh, mythological creature," Nigel said. "I hope you're all right. Maybe some more Carmellia sinenseis would help your lungs? I suggest, Sandy, that to find one's family, one must look up someone's family tree!"

"My family tree?" Sandy asked in curiosity.

Sandy saw a tree with lots of Sandies on it.

"Family tree!" Sandy exclaimed. "Why did I think about thinking of that? So long, big lips! Thanks for the tip!"

"Hoo hoo!" Poof exclaimed, getting out of the door.

"I say, was it something I said?" Nigel asked himself.


	5. The Search Begins

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: The Search Begins**

"_And so it began._

_Sandy's grand search for her family tree._

_She searched high._

_She searched low._

_She searched near._

_And she searched far."_

We looked up a cliff as Sandy says, "Yoo-hoo! Family!" She got inside the log. "Hallooo!"

"Sandy," Poof said. "How will you know which tree is your family tree?"

"That's obvious, Poof Boy," Sandy said. "My family tree has got to be the biggest, most tallest tree in the Hundred Acre Wood! On account of all the numerous numbers of Sandy family members, they'll be on it. And furthermore, it'll be all stripedly, just like it was truly. The only question is, uh: where can my family tree be?"

"There," Squidward said. "Good as new. Or, maybe even better. If I do say so myself."

"Could be a bit drafty," Binky said. "Might leak some. Sorta lopsided. Kinda… cramped. Otherwise, a dream house."

Sandy jumped onto the house. "Hiya, Fairy Boy!"

"Hiya, Fairy Boy!" Poof exclaimed.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"Sandy!" Patrick exclaimed.

"SANDY!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Back to his bouncy old self," Binky said sadly.

"Oh, is this perhaps a Sandy family tree up there?" Sandy asked herself.

"Are you asking us to bounce with you?" SpongeBob asked. "Because, you see, we would be glad to."

"HALLOOOO! SANDY FAMILY!" Sandy exclaimed. "HALLLLOOOOOOOO! Ah, no one's on this one. HALLOOOOO!"

"HALLOOOOO!" Poof copied.

"Other Sandies!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Other Sandies!" Poof exclaimed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Poof exclaimed.

"SpongeBob, I didn't think Sandy had a family," Patrick said.

"Ah, yes," SpongeBob said. "Only that it appears… that he has lost them."

"Seems to be looking for them," Binky remarked sadly.

"Oh, is that something we were supposed to be doing, too?" Patrick asked.

"Why, I believe it must be, buddy," SpongeBob said, finally figuring out that Sandy wanted them to look, too. "I quite often remember to forget these sorts of things."

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Binky set off on a journey to find Sandy's family treedome.

"Aren't you going, Squidward?" SpongeBob asked.

"Huh? Huh? To look for more Sandies? As if one wasn't bad enough!" Squidward exclaimed. "No, no, no! I have too many winter preparations to make and… and… if you three had any sense, you'd be doing the same."

"Come on," SpongeBob said.


	6. Sandy's New Treedome

**The Sandy Cheeks Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: Sandy's New Treedome**

"Hello Sandies!" Sandy exclaimed. "Come out, come out, wherever you aren't! Just where aren't those Sandies anyway? We looked every which and where, not to mention right over there. And not a single strippety tree in sight."

Sandy and Poof jumped across the water.

"Maybe I was thinking about this the wrong way upside-down!" Sandy exclaimed.

Sandy came into a room with a fur floor.

"Maybe all I need to do is find some sort of clue!" Sandy exclaimed, picking up a magnifying glass. "As to where are their whereabouts!" She looked at Sandy through the magnifying glass.

"What kind of clue?" Poof asked.

"Maybe in here," Sandy said, looking into a barrel, "some thingamabob, maybe Mary and Little Susan Cheeks!" Sandy picked up an apple core. "Maybe this belonged to my UNCLE! Whatever." She threw it away. "Just to think of it, maybe all the Sandies can do the Whoop-De-Dooper Supty-Dooper Alley-Ooper Bounce! 'Cause that's what Sandies do best!"

"The Woody-Woody What Kind of Bounce?" Poof asked.

"You know, the bounce I bounced when I bounced that big rock," Sandy said. "Which is the bounce that the good bestest bouncers can bounce."

"Only the very bestest bouncers can bounce it," Poof said dreamily.

Sandy picked up a scarf. "Could my Auntie Sandals have made it for me?" she asked herself.

"I could bounce it," Poof said.

"It looks like she made a pair," Sandy said, picking up another one.

"If you could teach me the Whoopty-Super Bounce, then…" Poof started.

"Teach you the W-D-Double L-A-B? What? That's ridiculous! It's a very hard bounce, and it's only for professional bouncers," Sandy said.

"But I'm a real good bouncer!" Poof exclaimed.

"No offense, Poof Boy, but I think you're a little on the smallish side of tiny and kinda lacking in perpendicular," Sandy said.

"I could do the Whooper Dooper… uh… Looper Dooper… uh… If you teach me!" Poof exclaimed.

"You can't bounce the bounce if you can't even pronounce the bounce!" Sandy exclaimed. "Ahem. Repeat after a Sandy."

Sandy: _**The Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

_**The Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

_**It's got the zip**_

_**That makes you flip**_

_**And that's what really counts!**_

_**In the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

"Now," Sandy taught, putting the paper down, "half this bounce is 90 percent mental. If you calculate this simple, Sandyjectory, your stripecelleration didifferous by the square bootyooby bounce, your vertical sitituation indiciter and your stripersonic spergnertia should ricaticasche your hyponusicscuseciliage into an accelemetric de orbit! Any questions?"

"When do I get to learn the Loopy Loopy Looper… I mean… uh, Looper Duper…" Poof started.

Sandy: _**Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

_**The Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

_**The more you try**_

_**The more you fly**_

_**And that's what really counts**_

_**In the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

_**Now you swing your legs up high**_

_**And you twist your tail in tight**_

_**Wind up all your strings**_

_**And with your eyes fixated straight ahead…**_

"You let it all loose," Sandy finished.

Poof tried to fly, but his butt was caught in his tummy. "Um… is this right?"

_**It's best done by Sandies**_

_**Because of our Sandiriffic thingers**_

_**Filled with vims and vigors**_

_**And that's the thing that triggers**_

_**The Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

_**The Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce**_

Poof: _**The more you try, the more you fly**_

_**And that's what really counts!**_

Sandy: _**Right!**_

_**It activates,**_

_**Elevates,**_

_**Accelerates and more**_

_**You're bouncing off the ceiling like you never did before!**_

_**The Whoopty-Dooper**_

Poof: _**Whoopy-Dooper**_

Sandy: _**Loopty-Looper**_

Poof: _**Loopty-Looper**_

Sandy and Poof: _**Alley-Ooper Bounce!**_

Sandy does the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce!

"Wow!" Poof exclaimed, thinking that she might learn something from this. "Now me! Now me!"

"Tut, tut, tut, tut," Sandy said. She laughed. "Wait a minute! We haven't gone through all the safety rules and regularations!"

Poof rolled his eyes. Like he needed them.

"Rule Number One: Always bounce in a well-lit area. Rule Number Two: Never bounce them up in sane. Rule Number Three: Never bounce right after eating…" Sandy said.

"You tighten up your strings…" Poof said.

"Rule Number Four…" Sandy started.

"You let it all loose and ya…" Poof started. Poof did the Woopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce!

"I think you let it a little too loose," Sandy admitted.

"Maybe another… lesson?" Poof asked, drowsy. "I could…" He saw a watch. "What is this doohickey?"

"Why, that's no doohickey," Sandy said, picking it up, "it's a thingamabob. It's been in the family for generations and I never even knew I had it." She laughed. "This was the exact thingamabob I was looking for! And it must have a picture of my Sandy family in it!"

"Oh boy!" Poof exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Sandy exclaimed. "I bet I got my mother's eyes…" She tried to open the watch. "And my father's tail… One of my sister's chins, of course." She tried to open it with a sword. "My grandpappy's stripes…" The watch opened as Sandy and Poof got bumped away.

Sandy and Poof looked up.

"It's kinda… sorta…" Poof started.

"Empty," Sandy finished. "Completely Sandyless."


	7. Letters and Lullabies

**The Sandy Cheeks Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: Letters and Lullabies**

"How am I supposed to find my family now?" Sandy asked, going near a piece of paper and an envelope.

"Maybe… there's another way to reach them," Poof said, flying near Sandy.

Sandy picked up a feather.

"Another way?" Sandy asked.

"A letter!" Poof exclaimed. "Why don't you write them a letter?"

Sandy laughed.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Binky walked through the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Hello?" SpongeBob asked.

"Hello?" Patrick asked.

"Hello out there?" SpongeBob asked.

"Hello, Sandy's family?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob looked in a log.

"Sandy's family tree?" SpongeBob asked.

"Hello?" Patrick asked, looking in a bush.

A caterpillar was on Patrick's nose. "Uh, how do we know a Sandy family member when we see one?"

"I suspect that he, or she, would be rather more bouncy," SpongeBob admitted, "than usual, Patrick."

"I found them," Binky said sadly, seeing frogs. "Sandy's family."

"Really?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, well, Binky," SpongeBob said.

Binky walked down the hill. "Here they are," he said sadly. "Bouncing like anything. Stripes and all."

A frog jumped on Binky's head.

"No need to thank me," Binky said sadly.

"For Sandies, these are strange, too, Patrick," SpongeBob said.

"Y—Y—Yes, r—r—rather f—f—fierce!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Still, I suppose," SpongeBob said, making a parody of the line from 'SpongeBob SquarePants and the Krabby Patty Tree' in The Many Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants, "you never can tell with Sandies." He walked near a frog. "Pardon me, mister, or misses Sandy, but, could you accompany me back to Sandy's house. He misses you very much, you see, and he, um…" The frog jumped back into the water. "Oh bother."

Patrick looked through the grass. "Uh, hello, Sandy family member, I was wondering i—i—if you're not too busy…" The frog jumped away. "Whoa!" He fell into the mud. "D—D—D—Dear!"

Some frogs jumped on Binky. "Sinking?" Binky asked sadly. "Figures."

"If I could just, um," SpongeBob said. "A moment!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Patrick exclaimed, chasing the frogs. "B—But, please come back!"

"We really need your help," SpongeBob said, peeking into the mud. "It'll just take a minute! Oh, bother."

"Nice Sandy," Patrick cooed, putting his arms across a frog. "Ah—Ooh! I don't remember Sandies being quite this slippery! Do you, buddy?"

"Well, now that I remember it, I don't remember Sandies making that sort of sound," SpongeBob admitted. "Patrick?"

"Yes, buddy?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think these are the right sort of Sandies after all," SpongeBob admitted.

"Not that anyone will missing me," Binky sighed sadly, falling into the water as the frogs were all on top of him.

At Sandy's house, Sandy is writing a letter.

"Let me see now," Sandy said. "'Dear S-A-N-D-I-E-S, Sandies, Greetings and Salafatins. Please drop by any time. On account-a, your house is my house. And, vicy versy, love… SANDY!' There, that oughta do it!" She picked up the letter.

Sandy opened up her mailbox. She put in the letter. The wind might be taking it to Sandy's family!

"Hoo hoo!" Sandy exclaimed. "Now, there's nothing to do… but to wait."

Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Binky are still looking around the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Hello, Sandy's family?" Binky asked sadly.

"Hello?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sandy's family?" Patrick asked.

"Out there?" SpongeBob and Patrick asked.

"Anybody out there?" Binky asked.

SpongeBob's tummy grumbled. "Well, if my tummy is not mistaken, this particular family tree is a Cow, Farmer, and Picker Riding an Eagle with Bees sort of family tree," SpongeBob said hungrily. "And where there's cows, farmers, and pickers riding an eagle with bees, you know that there's Krabby Patties. Um, Patrick, there's something sort of thing in this tree!"

"Do you think there could be Sandy's family up there, buddy?" Patrick asked.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out," SpongeBob said, "Patrick." SpongeBob climbed up the tree. "Just as my tummy suspected." He put his hand into the tree.

"Come on, guys, let's get him!" Maya exclaimed, telling Otis, the farmer, and the picker to threaten SpongeBob's life with a switchblade knife as Maya stung SpongeBob.

"Ouch," SpongeBob said. Licking his hand, SpongeBob said, "Bother. If only these bees, cows, farmers, pickers, and eagles were a bit less… busy." He got an idea. "Maybe if I hummed a soothing sort of song like such…"

SpongeBob: _**Go to sleep**_

_**Shush, quiet**_

_**Lullabee**_

_**Lullaby**_

_**Dum dum dum**_

_**Lullabee**_

_**Lullabee**_

_**Honeybees in the tree**_

_**Rest your wings to the morning light**_

_**Lullabee**_

_**Lullabee**_

_**Honeybees in the tree**_

_**Your honey is safe tonight**_

_**Just dream to the tune I am singing**_

_**Try to stop all that buzzing and stinging**_

_**Lullabee,**_

_**Lullabee,**_

_**Honey bees in the tree**_

_**All I want is a smackerel or two**_

_**Or three**_

Just as SpongeBob got the Krabby Patty, Maya woke up and tried to sting SpongeBob.

_**Don't sleep lightly**_

_**Sleep very tightly**_

SpongeBob took Maya off of his nose.

_**Honeybees in the tree**_

_**Happy slumbers to you**_

SpongeBob got some Krabby Patties.

"SpongeBob's been in that tree for an awfully long time," Patrick said. "Don't you think?"

"Most likely he's stuck," Binky said sadly. "Been known to happen."

"Oh d—d—dear, I better climb up and see if he's alright," Patrick said.

Patrick climbed up the tree. "Uh, SpongeBob? Uh, are you stuck?" Patrick asked. He touched SpongeBob on the bottom.

SpongeBob jumped into the tree.

"GET 'EM, BOYS!" Maya exclaimed. "He's in our dome! You see, SpongeBob, ever since that foolish Doug took over Nick, I decided to stop Nicktoons."

"Oh bother," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

The bees jumped out of the tree, chasing SpongeBob and Patrick.

Falling down, SpongeBob said, "Patrick!"

"Yes, buddy?" Patrick asked, falling down.

"I've come to the conclusion that these bees definitely aren't the right sort of…" SpongeBob started.

Maya and the Bees (yes, Maya and the Bee was the name of the show, NOT that putrid spelling bee movie) chased SpongeBob and Patrick (with You Can't Do That on Television! Following them, just kidding).

"Doesn't look good," Binky moaned.

SpongeBob and Patrick dropped on Binky.

"Oh, bees!" Patrick exclaimed as him and SpongeBob rode on Binky.

They ran off from the bees.

All of a sudden, winter started and nobody was ready for it!

"_At last, the day had come to an end,_

_As days often will._

_And what had started as a very exciting idea,_

_Had changed to a very discouraging one."_

"Sandy, I gotta go home now," Poof said. "Mama would be worried about me. Sandy?"

"Oh, what am I kidding myself?" Sandy asked, getting the snow off of her. "They're not coming, because I might as well face it: there aren't any other Sandies." She looked at the pocket watch. "Well, I think this thing's going to stay empty for, well, forever."

"But… isn't that the wonderful thing about Sandies? Being the only one?" Poof asked.

"You're right about that, Poof Boy," Sandy stuttered. "The most horrible thing about Sandies… is that I'm the last… only… gulp… solitary… one."

At FairyLand…

"And then a little this…" Poof said, turning his body, "and then a little twist like such…" He twirled the tail. "And then I let it all lose with a…" He let it loose and flew into the sky.

Wanda walked into the room, and Poof bumped into her. "Whatever are you doing, Poof, dear?" Wanda asked.

"I'm practicing the Whoopty Doopy Bounce," Poof explained. "I figured that if I did it for Sandy, she wouldn't miss not having a family so much. But… I can't bounce it yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to do it in time, dear," Wanda said, walking away.

"But, Sandy seems awfully lonely," Poof said. "Don't you think, Mama?"

"I suppose he might be," Wanda said. "Every now and again."

"Mama?" Poof asked.

"Yes?" Wanda asked.

"I wish I had a big brother like Sandy," Poof said.

Wanda laughed. "Now, why wish that? You're like a little brother."

"Because then I would be just like Sandy," Poof said. "And Sandy would have a family. Would it?"

"But, Poof, dear, Sandy IS one of our family," Wanda said. "And as long as we care for him, he always will be."

Poof blew out his candle light.

"Sweet dreams, Poof dear," Wanda said, closing the door.

Poof got out of bed and looked at his picture of him with Sandy.

"I still wish I could do something to make him feel better," Poof said.

At Nigel's house…

"Okay, mythological creature, Cervidae, if you say that a letter will cheer the H20 Marmontini up, then we shall… WRITE ONE!" Nigel exclaimed. "Well, what sort of letter is this to be?"

"It's by us, from them, to him," Poof said.

SpongeBob was eating Krabby Patties. "By which from what to whom?"

"For Sandy's family to Sandy," Poof said.

"Ah, yes," Nigel said. "'Dear, Sandy, just a note to say', just a note to say… What shall it say?"

"Well, I suppose it shall say, 'dress warmly'?" Wanda asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I see, excellent advice," Nigel said.

"Nigel, perhaps 'Eat well,'" SpongeBob asked.

"Good point, PoriveraBob," Nigel said.

"Stay safe and sound," Patrick said.

"A very good idea, Patrick," SpongeBob said.

"Keep smiling," Binky said sadly.

"We're there for you," Poof said.

"'Wishing you the very best, signed Your Family,'" Nigel said. "There."

Everybody was making a commotion.

"Marvelous work, everyone," Nigel said.

"_And so,_

_The next morning…"_

In the Hundred Acre Wood, Sandy now has the letter.

"Hello, everybody!" Sandy exclaimed. "SpongeBob! Hoo hoo! Patrick! Wanda! Poof! Poof! Binky! Binky, old buddy! A letter for me that's who!" Sandy made Binky's home fall down by dropping Binky on it.

"Geez, I didn't know I was THAT humble," Binky said.

"_You are in this parody."_

"S-A-N-D-Y spells Sandy!" Sandy exclaimed.

Patrick laughed. "I wonder who it might be from!"

"From my very own family! I knew I had one. A great big family!" Sandy exclaimed. "From the uncles and aunties! And grandsandies! And second cousin Sandies! And they're all just like me!" She laughed. "Just imagine, thousands and hundreds of Sandies, all bouncing around up there! In a huge, gigantical family tree!

Sandy: _**There's Momsy Sandies**_

_**And Popsy Sandies**_

_**And Sandies I never knew**_

_**Like Sister Sandies**_

_**And brother Sandies**_

_**And cousin Sandies, too**_

_**There's Mama Sandies**_

_**And Grandpa Sandies**_

_**And other Sandies**_

_**When we're all together it's a Jumpin' Jamboree!**_

'_**Round, 'round the family tree**_

_**I look like them and they look like me**_

'_**Round the family tree**_

_**We're a happy family**_

_**There's rockin' Sandies**_

_**An nephew Sandies**_

_**There's racing Sandies**_

_**And Grandma Sandies farming**_

_**There's skinny Sandies**_

_**There's cheerleader Sandies too**_

_**There's lots of relations and we're a mighty crew!**_

_**My family tree**_

_**I look like them and they look like me**_

_**And around the family tree,**_

_**We're a happy family.**_

_**Around my family tree**_

_**We're a happy family**_

_**My firstest most youth of my family tree**_

_**Was way back in history**_

_**From the bravest, firsterest**_

_**Besterest Sandies you've ever cared to see**_

_**The heroicist Sandies of my ancestor Sandies**_

_**Have always been hailed and cheered**_

_**And the sculptorist graces of our Sandyish faces**_

_**That's why we're all feared**_

_**There were warrior Sandies**_

_**Explorier Sandies**_

_**And Sandies of worldly acclaim**_

_**There was fantastic, Fantasmic, glorious Sandies**_

_**With prizes, and fortune, and fame**_

_**There's the glorious branch**_

_**And the amulous branch of our certain family tree**_

_**And when we sing together, we're in…**_

Giggity Cheeks, Mustacher Cheeks, Thinner Cheeks, Shorty Cheeks, and Sandy Cheeks: _**Perfect harmony!**_

Sandy: _**'Round and round my family tree**_

_**I look like them…**_

Reflector Cheeks and Sandy Cheeks: _**And they look like me!**_

_**Round and round my family tree**_

Sandy: _**We're a happy family!**_

Girlio Cheeks, Lurlio Cheeks, Presidential Cheeks, Piggy Cheeks, Pog Cheeks, Poodle Cheeks, and Sandy Cheeks: _**There's Momsy Sandies**_

Manly Cheeks, Curry Cheeks, First Cheeks, Cow Cheeks, Simpson Cheeks, and Sandy Cheeks: _**And Popsy Sandies**_

Sandy: _**And Sandies I never knew!**_

Uncle Bob, Uncle Boo, Uncle Bee, Uncle Bi, Uncle Binky Boodle Boo Higgity Hog Cheeks, and Sandy: _**And Uncle Sandies**_

Linky Loodle, Loo, Liar, Liggity, Lig, Lag, Log Cheeks, and Sandy: _**And nephew Sandies**_

Sandy: _**And Grandma Sandies, too**_

_**And when we Sandies all get together**_

_**We really have a ball**_

_**The bounciest, trounciest, flounciest, pounciest**_

_**Most Sandirifficest REUNION OF ALL!**_

"Everybody bounce!" Sandy exclaimed to all the other Sandies. "You know how to do it! Hoo hoo!" Fireworks appeared in Sandy's vision. "Hoo hoo! And… I'm especially excited about this part… they missed me so awful and they're coming to see me! Tomorrow!" She laughed.

"Yay!" Poof exclaimed. To himself, he said, "Tomorrow?"


	8. Sandy Makes Many Preparations

**The Sandy Cheeks Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: Sandy Makes Many Preparations**

The friends gasped.

"Uh-oh," Binky said.

"I can't wait to meet them," SpongeBob said.

"Where did it say that, exactly?" Nigel asked.

"Nowhere," Sandy said. "But for us Sandies, you gotta read between the lines." Sandy purred. "When they see me, they're going to see Mr. You-Know-Hoo Hoo!"

Sandy: _**The most wonderful thing about Sandies is I'm NOT the only one.**_

_**I'm NOT the only one!**_

"_Now,_

_Sandy was so enormously excited and couldn't help but feel, well,_

_A bit concerned."_

Poof flew towards the house. "Sandy!" Poof exclaimed. "Sandy?"

Sandy was busy making preparations for the visit.

"Sandy?" Poof asked.

Sandy put a pot on her head. "Oh, hiya, Poof!"

"What are you doing, Sandy?" Poof asked.

"Why, I'm building a family room onto my house, so that my family can have plenty of room," Sandy explained. She used bubble gum and honey to put the wood on the roof. "They got to live somewheres, because of the big reunion party."

"Party?" Poof asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sandy said. "It's gonna be great. It's all right in my letter. Do you want to let me hear it once or thrice again?"

"Uh, Sandy?" Poof asked.

"Dear… They called me dear," Sandy said. She laughed. "It's embarrassing, ain't it? Sandies go in pools and oodles and doodles of affection."

"Yeah, but…" Poof started.

"'Dear Sandy', you see that? Us Sandies always call Sandies from their firstest names," Sandy said. "'Dress warmly. Eat well. Keep smiling. Stay safe and sound.' And here is the best part of all: 'We're always there for you.' Oh, isn't this the all-time greatest?"

Poof sighed. If Sandy ever knew… "Yeah," Poof said. "The greatest."

SpongeBob looked in his Krabby Patty bag. A Krabby Patty smiley-face.

"I was going to tell him," Poof explained, "but I couldn't. SpongeBob, do you think you could?"

"Why, certainly, Poof," SpongeBob said, trying to get the honey from the honeypot. "Could what?"

"Tell them—uh, uh, about the letter?" Poof asked.

"Why, certainly," SpongeBob said. He giggled.

SpongeBob knocked on the door as Sandy put in a cake.

"Could that be them already?" Sandy asked. "Sandies are usually fashionably late."

Sandy straightened out her hair.

"Well, come dear brothers, to the house of Sandy!" Sandy exclaimed. All of a sudden, her nose hit SpongeBob's tummy. "Oh. Hiya, Buddy Sponge! You're just in time to help me finish up what I'm finishing up!" She handed SpongeBob some string. "Hold these there while I dress the room."

"Sandy, there's a very important matter which I must discuss," SpongeBob said.

Sandy gasped. "You're right, SquarePants Boy! I could use another one or two dozen!"

"Um, Sandy?" SpongeBob asked as the balloons made him fly in the sky.

"Something isn't right here," Sandy said about the cake, which was melting. She put a candle on top. "Much better! Now, whatcha wanna talk about, SquarePants Boy? SpongeBob?"

"Perhaps I'll need a little help," SpongeBob said.

"_Sandy was so excited,_

_And had many, many things to do._

_She heard very little of what anyone else was saying._

_But as she was very happy,_

_None of her friends had the heart to tell Sandy."_

"Not like he won't find out himself," Binky said sadly. "Sooner or later."

"Oh, poor dear," Wanda said. "He'll be so disappointed."

"Oh, d—d—dear," Patrick said.

"The spermophilus beecheyl'll be… oh, what have we done?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, perhaps his family will come and everything will be fine," SpongeBob said.

"That's it!" Poof exclaimed happily. The plan was coming together: she would turn them into land squirrels and everything will be happy.

At Nigel's house…

"There!" Nigel exclaimed. He laughed. "A very good work of art!"

Binky got turned into a squirrel.

"Aah, but, how will this cheer up Sandy?" Wanda asked.

"Um, well, the stripes look okay," Poof admitted. "But what we have to do is act really Sandyly. We gotta do a lot of bouncing and say a lot of Sandy stuff."

"Yeah, such as 'Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo'…" Nigel said.

"And perhaps 'posilutely'," Patrick said.

"It's kinda sorta like Sandy," Poof said. "But… uh… how to be a Sandy."

Poof: _**How to be a Sandy is up to you**_

Nigel: _(putting stripes on the mirror) __**You gotta look like a Sandy!**_

Patrick: _**Sound like a Sandy**_

Binky: _**And act like a Sandy, too**_

Nigel: _(painting black stripes on SpongeBob's butt)_ _**If we paint black stripes on our underwear**_

_**Add some whiskers too**_

_**We're bound to appear just as Sandies do!**_

_**Quite certainly**_

Patrick: _**Maybe we can all say T-T-F-N**_

_**And shout **_

_**Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo…**_

Patrick fell off the stool.

_**We might sound a lot more Sandyish, too!**_

Wanda, Poof, Nigel, Binky, SpongeBob, and Patrick: _**And that is how to be a Sandy**_

_**How to be a Sandy**_

_**How to be a Sandy is up to you**_

_**How to be a Sandy**_

_**How to be a Sandy**_

_**How to be a Sandy is up to you**_

_**You gotta look like a Sandy,**_

_**Sound like a Sandy,**_

_**And act like a Sandy, too!**_

Binky: _(singing sadly) __**If we break things up,**_

_**Knock things down,**_

_**And leave the place a mess,**_

_**That's the thing that a Sandy does the best**_

SpongeBob: _**If I don't eat honey from a honeypot**_

_**Sandy will plainly see**_

_**I must be another Sandy**_

_**Because I couldn't possibly be me**_

All: _**How to be a Sandy**_

_**How to be a Sandy**_

_**How to be a Sandy is up to you**_

_**You gotta look like a Sandy,**_

_**Sound like a Sandy,**_

_**And act like a Sandy…**_

All of a sudden, Squidward opened the door.

"Ah, thank goodness I found you all here," Squidward said. "There's a terrible storm headed for the… WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? Stripes? Springs? Are you guys serious? You should be covering the windows, gathering your supplies… Gathering firewood! Winter is already here, and you aren't even ready! What are you doing wasting your time with…? What am I doing wasting my time? I've got serious work to do!" Squidward walked away. "At least I haven't lost sight of what's REALLY important!" He closed the door.

Patrick laughed. "Well, I really didn't have enough time to gather any firewood."

"I am down to this last, lonely Krabby Patty bag," SpongeBob said.

"Well, come to think of it, we don't really look or act much like Sandies," Nigel said, walking off.

"Bet I was pretty convincing," Binky said sadly.

"Wait! Wait! We have to do it! We gotta do it! See how sad Sandy's gonna be?" Poof asked.

"No, we don't really know how to be a Sandy," SpongeBob said, patting Poof on the head.

"Yes, we do," Poof said.

Poof: _**If we could be all happy**_

Wanda: _**Full of friendliness and cheer**_

All: _**He'll surely see we're all his family**_

Nigel: _**We'll be filled with joy and laughter**_

SpongeBob: _**And the happiness, paste arts**_

Binky: _**We feel it from the bottom of our hearts**_

All: _**And that is how to be a Sandy,**_

_**How to be a Sandy,**_

_**How to be a Sandy is up to you**_

_**You gotta be neat like a Sandy**_

_**Be like a Sandy**_

Binky: _**Ho, ho, ho!**_

Nigel: _**How to be a Sandy**_

SpongeBob: _**How to be a Sandy**_

Binky: _**How to be a Sandy is up to you**_

All: _**You gotta be neat like a Sandy**_

_**Full of glee like a Sandy**_

_**With a happy,**_

_**Ho, ho, ho!**_


	9. The Big Party

**The Sandy Cheeks Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: The Big Party**

Sandy is pacing around her home.

"I wonder where they could be?" Sandy asked. "What if they've got the wrong directions? What if they went on the path with the Evil Monkeys? What if they're out there, hopelessly lost? Clutched in the cool grasps of Winter! Come on, Sandies, I'm coming to get ya!"

"SURPRISE!" Bigger Cheeks, Lady Cheeks, Four-Legs Cheeks, Lionel Cheeks, Livvy Cheeks, and Fatty Cheeks exclaimed.

"Is it… Is it?" Sandy asked in amazement. "Is it really you… my very own one and only family? Come in, come in, come in! We haven't seen each other in… We haven't seen each other!"

"Geez, it's nice to have all of us Sandies getting together like this," Lionel said.

All of the other Sandies agreed.

"Where the heck are my mannerisms?" Sandy asked. "Refreshments, refreshments, refreshments for all, coming right up! Come on, don't be shy! Take two, you're small! Here have another! A lot of vitamins and minerals…"

"Bother," Fatty said, as the drink got on his mouth.

"Oh, oh, oh, my, what a nice home you have," Livvy said.

"Yes," Lady Cheeks said. "And what wonderful decorations. So bouncity and stripety."

"Nice… weather," Four-Legs Cheeks said.

"Party flavor," Sandy said, putting a Party Kazoo into Four-Legs' mouth.

"Now, this party's really starting to pick up!" Sandy exclaimed. "Hoo hoo!" Sandy hugged Livvy. "So, whatcha been up to, Cousin?"

"I—I—Been, uh…" Livvy said, but all of a sudden he fell out, revealing Patrick!

"Bouncing!" Lionel exclaimed. "Bouncing, bouncing, morning, noon, and noony-night."

"Why, that's what I've been doing too!" Sandy exclaimed, dropping the Livvy costume back onto Patrick, making him Livvy. "Must run in the family. Hey, who's up for some family-type fun and games? You look like a fun-loving type of fella!"

Four-Legs blew the Kazoo.

"I've got a great party-type family-type game we can play!" Sandy exclaimed, pulling Four-Legs away. "How about pin the tail on the… doe?

Everyone gasped.

"Hoo hoo hoo! It looks like you've already been playing it!" Sandy exclaimed. "I know, let's all do what Sandies do best! Hoo hoo! That would be bouncing, of course."

"Oh, of course!" Bigger exclaimed.

Everybody agreed.

"Let the bouncing begin!" Sandy exclaimed, throwing a disk onto the record player.

Happy music played.

Everybody bounced.

"Bounce," Four-Legs said, having two of his legs bounce. "Bounce."

Livvy bounced on a spring.

"I do enjoy bouncing!" Livvy exclaimed.

"Don't bounce too high, now, Poof… Lionel, Lionel, dear…" Lady warned.

Sandy swung Fatty around, bouncing.

Fatty giggled. "You certainly have a wonderful family, Sandy."

"Wait a second!" Lionel exclaimed. "We all gotta bounce the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce!"

"What a Sandyriffic idea!" Sandy exclaimed. She laughed. "Guest first."

"You gotta swing your legs up high," Lionel said proudly. "And you twist your tail in tight. You wind up all your strings. And with your eyes fixing straight ahead, you let it all loose with a…" Bouncing, Lionel laughed, "Hoo hoo hoo!"

Lionel hit the attic.

Sandy took the hat off. It was Poof!

"Poof?" Sandy asked. "What are you doing impersonating a Sandy?"

Sandy took the mask off Patrick. "Patrick?" Sandy asked.

Sandy took the mask off Wanda. "Wanda?" Sandy asked.

Sandy took the mask off Nigel. "Nigel?" Sandy asked.

Sandy took the mask off Binky. "Binky?" Sandy asked.

"Hoo hoo hoo," Binky said sadly.

SpongeBob took the mask off himself. "We only wanted to help, Sandy."

"Oh, oh," Sandy said sadly. "Now I understand. It was all a big joke. Well, that's alright." She got out the watch from earlier. "But somewhere out there, there's a Sandy family tree, full of my REAL Sandy family." This doesn't look good. There is a blizzard as Sandy opened the door, and if I'm not mistaken, it might hit Sandy. "I've got a letter to prove it! And I'm gonna find them." She looked at her pocket watch. "So, T-T-F-E, Ta-Ta-Forever!" Sandy slammed the door.


	10. That Jerk, Squidward!

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 10: That Jerk, Squidward!**

In the last chapter, Sandy left… for probably forever. Let's see how Sandy's doing, shall we?

Sandy is walking across the blizzard.

Poof looked out his window.

Sandy looked at Poof. Whatever. She'll never be seen again. She walked across the blizzard, angrily.

Everybody else looked through the windows.

Tears came from Poof's eyes. He only wanted to help, but it made things worse.

The leaves on the trees were gone.

"Poor Sandy," SpongeBob said. "Alone in the cold. I must be very sad. And perhaps lost. And maybe even a bit…" His tummy grumbled. "Hungry. Bother." He was out of Krabby Patties.

All of a sudden, Poof knocked on the door.

"SpongeBob, you gotta help me find Sandy!" Poof cried. "It's all my fault!"

SpongeBob closed the door.

"He never would have left if it wasn't because of me," Poof cried. "I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I just… I just wanted him to be my big brother. We gotta go find him! We just gotta!"

"And so we will," SpongeBob said bravely. "What we need is… Think, think, think. An expotition!"

"And expotition?" Poof asked, confused.

"Yes," SpongeBob said. "To the place where Sandy is… or was… or will be. I believe Squidward should leave us."

"Squidward?" Poof asked.

"Oh, yes," SpongeBob said. "He's the only one who says he knows what he's doing."

At Squidward's house…

"Absolutely not!" Squidward exclaimed. "Why, he, uh…. He was not… he… he wanted to leave… didn't he?"

"But, Squidward…" SpongeBob said. All of a sudden, there was a big huge burst from the storm. "He could always need a very extra little… push… when he needed it."

"Oh, thank you, Poof," Squidward said.

"It was nice to have it here when he… He was rather frightful," Patrick said.

Squidward got out a lit candle.

"Sorta lit up the room," Binky said sadly, "when he came in."

"Uh, well, uh, what do you need me for?" Squidward asked. "Why don't you go find him yourselves?"

"But we're just not clever enough, Squidward," SpongeBob said.

"Squidward," Poof said, crying, "I miss him."

"Well, I, uh… oh, very well," Squidward said.

SpongeBob and his friends went across the blizzard.

"Sandy! Sandy!" the friends exclaimed. "Sandy!"

"Now, now, careful, everyone," Squidward said. "It's a bit windy!"

"Are you alright, Binky?" Patrick asked. "Binky?"

Binky's butt came off and into Patrick's hands.

"D—D—D—D—Dear!" Patrick exclaimed. Patrick got blown away throughout the Hundred Acre Wood. "Help, buddy!"

"We must care to stick together," SpongeBob said.

Patrick hit SpongeBob in the nose.

"Perhaps not this stuck," SpongeBob said. "Patrick."

"P—P—Pardon me, buddy," Patrick said.

"Sandy!" Poof called out.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sandy?" Patrick asked.

"Sandy?" Binky asked sadly.

"Sandy?" everybody asked.

Meanwhile, at another part of the forest, Sandies called, "Sandies! Sandies! Where are you, Sandieseses?" Sandy appeared at an icy cavern.

"I hope they're all out here in the cold," Sandy said, looking at the pocketwatch.

Sandy looked across the icy cavern.

"Sandies?" Sandy asked. "Sandies?" Sandy fell off the icy slide and ended up on a path.

The pocket watch slid away.

Sandy chased the pocket watch.

All of a sudden, the pocket watch landed on a branch.

Sandy, about to get on the branch and get the pocket watch, looked down and saw a cliff.


	11. Poof to the Rescue!

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 11: Poof to the Rescue!**

Sandy walked across the branch. She touched the pocket watch. She grabbed the pocket watch as the branch started the break. This might be the end for Sandy.

The branch broke as Sandy is falling off a cliff! She landed into some snow, luckily.

Sandy got out of the snow.

Sandy saw a tree with stripes. Could this just be what she was looking for?

"The hugest, stripiest, and most gigantical stripetty tree!" Sandy exclaimed. "In all the entire Hundred Acre Woodses! Is it… is it? My family tree!" Sandy laughed. "My family tree!" She laughed. "I found it! I found it! I can't believe it! Hello! Hello, up there! Where are you Sandies? I'm a Sandy! Hello! Hello, family? I got your letter, and, I came to see you! Hello! Hello? Hello? Maybe they forgot I was coming." Tears welled up in her eyes. "What… you left? I thought you were always there for me." Sandy sadly sat down on the Sandy tree branch.

The letter flew away as Sandy sadly sat down.

Meanwhile, Poof bounced across the Hundred Acre Wood.

"Sandy?" everybody asked.

"Sand—d—d—dy?" Patrick asked, shivering.

Squidward put the coat on Patrick.

"Th—Th—Th—Th…" Patrick started.

"You're welcome," Squidward said.

"Sandy?" Poof asked. All of a sudden the note hit Poof. "'Dear Sandy…'" he started.

All of a sudden, he saw Sandy's family tree.

"Sandy, is that you?" Poof asked. "Sandy! Sandy! Here! Woo! Down here!"

"Oh, Sandy," Squidward said. "Thank goodness!"

"Huh? What? Who said… Could it be?" Sandy asked. "It looks like the whole family, and they're finally here! I'm coming, Sandies!" She fell down. "Hey, you're not Sandies. What are you guys doing here?"

"Doing?" Squidward asked. "What are we doing here? We came all this way to look for you! Now, now just forget about this 'other Sandies' nonsense and… come home!"

"Nons—s—NO!" Sandy exclaimed. All of a sudden there was a big echo, and the echo reached the top of the hill!

"Are you crazy?" Squidward asked. "It's not safe out here!"

"Exactly!" Sandy exclaimed. "That's why you should all go home! Where it is safe! And I gotta wait here, in my family tree, for my… real… FAMILY!" All of a sudden, Sandy's voice echoed again.

"Is… that… a rumbly in your tumbly, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think so, Patrick," SpongeBob said, worried that Sandy might have caused an avalanche.

"Come on, hurry!" Sandy exclaimed as the avalanche hit. "No time for dawdling! No time to wait! Watch yourself, Poof Boy!" She put Poof on the family tree. "Take care, SpongeBob!" She put SpongeBob on the family tree! "Don't be scared, Patrick!" He put Patrick on the family tree. "Up you go, Fairy Boy!"

"Oh, no!" Squidward exclaimed as Sandy picked Squidward up and threw him on the family tree.

"Sandy!" Poof exclaimed, worried that his friend might die.

Sandy, on a boulder, fell down on the avalanche.

"Oh, no!" Squidward exclaimed, knowing that Sandy couldn't possibly survive.

"The Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce," Poof said, twisting his butt and his body. "The more you try, the more you fly, and that's what really…" Poof blasted off. "Counts!"

Poof flew through the avalanche. "Sandy! SANDY! Wake up, Sandy! Wake up!" Poof cried.

The boulder fell as Poof screamed.

Sandy and Poof used the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce to get up the avalanche!

They are now on the family tree.

The avalanche finally stopped.

SpongeBob lied down, shivering, scared that his fate has finally came.

"Sandy?" Poof asked.

Sandy laughed.

"You saved her life!" Squidward exclaimed. "Oh, Poof, that was very brave!"

"What a Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce that was!" Sandy exclaimed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Poof asked. "I mean… I really… did it? Didn't I?"

"Did you?" Sandy asked. "Come here, Poof. Why, that bounce was just as good as any old Sandy… Sandy… family member…"

"Sandy?" Poof asked. "Please don't go."

"There they are!" Nigel exclaimed. "Haha, we found them! There's Sandy!"

"Poof!" Wanda exclaimed. "Oh, Poof, I've been searching all over for you. Oh, Poof, dear, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mama," Poof said. "I'm alright."

"Oh, my little Poof," Wanda said.

"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!" someone exclaimed.

"Stewie Griffin," SpongeBob said.

"SpongeBob! SpongeBob!" Stewie exclaimed. "There you are!" Stewie hugged SpongeBob. "Silly old sponge."

"Nice," Binky said sadly.

"Where have you all been?" Stewie asked.

"Well, we were looking for Sandy, looking for Sandy's family," SpongeBob said.

"Sandy's… family?" Stewie asked. Stewie laughed. "A touching parody, of course. You didn't have to go looking for them."

"But… but… I got a letter… and it says that… it… it was right there," Sandy said. "Oh. I must have lost it in the avalanchey. I can't even remember the words."

"'Dear Sandy, just a note to say…'" Nigel started.

"'Dress warmly,'" Wanda said.

"'Eat well,'" SpongeBob said.

"'Stay safe and sound,'" Patrick said.

"'Keep smiling,'" Binky said sadly.

"'We're always there for you,'" Poof said.

"'Signed…'" Nigel started.

"'Your family,'" Wanda, Binky, Poof, SpongeBob, and Patrick said.

"You mean… you guys are my family?" Sandy asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have nothing better to offer," SpongeBob said.

"Of course not, Sponge Boy," Sandy said. "Nothing better than the best. I should've seen it all along."

Everybody walked home.


	12. The Pocket Watch

**The Sandy Movie**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 12: The Pocket Watch**

Sandy looked at the pocket watch. It needed to be filled.

"Remember when the whole mountain came down on top of us?" Poof asked. "But Sandy saved us!"

"I wasn't worried at all," SpongeBob said. "Except for the part where I was worried, of course."

At another part of the forest, Sandy said, "Ahem, awhom, and etcetera. In honor of this very occasional occasion, for my first family reuniting, I present each one of you with a present! Firstest, for Binky…"

All of a sudden, the family room fell down.

"A new family room for your lovely home!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Seems kinda big," Binky said sadly. "Bit on the comfy side. Not very drafty. But I suppose I'll get used to it."

"**WELKUM**

**XSXAXNXDXIXEXSX**

**FAMILY"**

SpongeBob is eating a piece of cake.

"And for Sponge Boy, enough Krabby Patties to last all winter!" Sandy exclaimed. "Or, 'till next Thursday." She laughed.

"Well, thank you, Sandy," SpongeBob said. "It looks good enough to eat."

"And for Patrick, old pal," Sandy said. "A winter-supply of firewood! Keep warm!"

"Oh, thank you, Sandy!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Oh, you're very welcome!" Sandy exclaimed. "I picked out this myself!"

Poof sighed.

"Now, for you, tentacles," Sandy said, "I'll always watch where I bounce."

"Thank you," Squidward said.

Sandy picked Squidward up and hugged him.

"Bravo, Sandy!" Nigel exclaimed. "Bravo, I say!"

"Yeah, well-done, indeed!" Stewie exclaimed.

"I'm very impressed," Squidward said.

"Thank you, Sandy!" Nigel exclaimed.

Poof sadly clapped his hands.

"Look at this!" Sandy exclaimed, picking Poof up. "You didn't think I wasn't gonna remember you, did you?"

Sandy picked up a present. "Come on, come on, open her up! It's got… All yours!"

Poof opened up the box and gasped. He saw the pocket watch!

"Is it really for me, Sandy?" Poof asked.

"Only the best for my bestest little brother," Sandy said. She looked inside of the pocket watch. "Wait, for a minute. We still need a family portrait to put it in!"

"Look this way, everybody," Stewie said, setting up the camera. "Closer. Smile."

Stewie took a picture of Sandy and her family and put it into the pocket watch. The pocket watch closed, ending the fanfic.


End file.
